backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline 13
Timeline 13 was a timeline which came into existence when Marty McFly arrived in 1885 from 1955, to try to prevent the events that led to Emmett Brown's death in Timeline 12 at the hands of Buford Tannen. Since Marty chose not to race Needles upon his return to 1985, the future was changed once again, and the alternate futures Doc and Marty had experienced in Timeline 4 and Timeline 5 were erased by this timeline. Note: Two DeLoreans existed in this timeline for five days in 1885, from September 2 when Marty arrived, until September 7 when he departed for 1985. Events 1880s *'1885' **'Wednesday, September 2' ***'8:00 a.m.' Marty McFly arrives in 1885 from Timeline 12 to rescue Doc from getting shot. Native American Horseback-archers, who are on the run from the U.S. Cavalry, shoot the DeLorean's fuel line, damaging it and leaving the car with no fuel at all. After hiding the DeLorean in a bear's cave, Marty later meets his ancestors Seamus, Maggie, and William McFly on the McFly farm and assumes the name "Clint Eastwood".Back to the Future Part III **'Thursday, September 3' ***Marty arrives in Hill Valley, and upsets Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, great-grandfather of Biff Tannen, at the Palace Saloon, causing Tannen to nearly hang Marty. Doc saves Marty in time. Marty informs Doc of his impending death involving Buford and his infatuation with Clara Clayton. Aware that he will fall in love with Clara and worried about changing his future, Doc decides not to pick her up, as he had already volunteered to do five days ago. He and Marty then decide to leave 1885 and go back to 1985, but Marty notes about the DeLorean's damaged fuel line, realizing that there's no way to get the car up to 88 mph without gasoline, which will not be available until next century. ***With 6 horses, Doc and Marty ride out to the cave where Marty hid the DeLorean. They attempt to get it to up 88 mph on the way back to Hill Valley, but this proved unsuccessful as Doc explains that even the fastest horses in the world can reach nowhere near that speed. **'Friday, September 4' ***Doc tries using whiskey as fuel for the DeLorean's engine, but this only blows the fuel injection manifold, rendering the car completely powerless. He and Marty then think of various alternative methods to get the DeLorean up to 88 mph, but none of them seem practical. ***A train pulls into the Hill Valley Railroad Station, carrying the new clock for the courthouse - and Clara aboard as a passenger. This gives Doc and Marty the idea of borrowing the locomotive to push the DeLorean. They fail to recognize Clara standing behind them at the platform, waiting to be picked up. With no one to meet her, she then rents two horses and a wagon buckboard from Joe Statler and then sets out to find the schoolhouse on her own. ***Doc and Marty ride out to Carson Spur, near the incomplete Shonash Ravine Bridge, ultimately deciding it is the perfect stretch of level track on which to push the DeLorean up to 88 mph with the locomotive just before they reach the edge of the ravine, over which the completed bridge would then exist upon arriving back in 1985. ***As Doc and Marty survey the bridge, which is scheduled for completion the following year, Clara's wagon runs away after a snake spooks the horses pulling it. Doc then comes to her rescue, saving her life. It is love at first sight. Much to Marty's horror, he and Doc realize that they unknowingly altered future history, resulting in Shonash Ravine not being re-named in memory of Clara. Marty nevertheless insists on getting the DeLorean ready to get them back to the future. **'Saturday, September 5' ***After fitting the DeLorean with flanged steel railroad wheels, Doc uses a makeshift model railroad to demonstrate to Marty the plan on getting them back to the future. Immediately after, Clara arrives, asking Doc to repair her telescope, which had been damaged when it fell off the wagon during the rescue the day before. Doc, agreeing to perform the repair job without charge, becomes even more smitten with her. ***'Evening.' The Hill Valley Festival is held. Doc and Marty have a photograph taken, posing next to the new courthouse clock. Later on, while Doc and Clara dance, Buford Tannen arrives and attempts to shoot Doc with a derringer, but Marty interferes and saves him. Buford, angered by Marty's action, calls him "yellow", challenging him to a duel on Monday morning. Aiming to prove himself to Buford that he isn't "yellow", Marty agrees to the face-off, setting it for 8 a.m. that morning. **'Sunday, September 6' ***'7:00 a.m.' Marty wakes up. After being confronted by Doc about the dangers of fighting Buford, Marty checks his photograph of the tombstone from 1955, and discovers that, although Doc's name has vanished, the tombstone itself and the date still remain. ***'Evening.' Doc and Marty haul the DeLorean out to Carson Spur, where they unload the car onto the tracks in preparation for their trip back to the future. Later that night, while an exhausted Marty sleeps, Doc tells Clara the truth and says goodbye to her, but she doesn't believe him. Both are broken-hearted: Doc heads back to town and gets a drink at the Palace Saloon, while Clara prepares to leave Hill Valley. ***Buford and his gang rob the Pine City Stage. **'Monday, September 7' ***'8:00 a.m.' Marty has a showdown scheduled with Buford Tannen outside Palace Saloon. Marty and Doc escape through the saloon's back door when Buford spots Marty, and again calls him "yellow". Marty still decides not to face Buford, showing an incredible amount of growth from a mere day earlier, and is about to walk away when Buford and his gang get a hold of Doc and threaten to shoot him. ***A train pulled by Locomotive 131 pulls into Hill Valley Station. Clara, deeply upset over losing Doc, then boards it before it departs for San Francisco. ***Marty decides to face Buford, who then shoots Marty in the chest. Using a trick learned from the Clint Eastwood movie A Fistful of Dollars, Marty survives, much to Buford's surprise. Marty then throws several punches at Buford, finally knocking him face-first into a manure cart, to the delight of the townspeople. ***'8:16 a.m.Back to the Future: The Card Game'' Buford and his gang are arrested for the robbery of the Pine City stage. ***Taking one last look at the photo of the tombstone, Marty and Doc are relieved as it disappears, after having been damaged from Marty's punching Buford into it. They then head off to the railroad line to follow the train that had just departed. ***Meanwhile, on board the train, Clara overhears a passenger talking about the heartsick Doc; her belief restored, she stops the train and jumps off to find him. She discovers clues at the blacksmith shop and rides on horseback towards Carson Spur. ***Doc and Marty ride after the train which had just left Hill Valley earlier that morning. They then stop it just before it hits the switchtrack with Carson Spur, then hijack its locomotive to push the DeLorean up to 88 mph toward Shonash Ravine so they may both go back to the future. However, they discover that Clara had pursued them and had gotten aboard the train. ***'''9:00 a.m. With the help of Marty's hoverboard, Doc manages to come to Clara's rescue on the accelerating locomotive, but they are unable to reach the DeLorean on time and are forced to stay behind as Marty departs to 1985. **'Tuesday, September 15' ***'2:00 p.m.' Doc and Clara get married.Back to the Future: The Animated Series actually suggested the wedding to have occurred in December 15 of the same year in the episode "Solar Sailors", but this date was more recently established in Back to the Future: The Card Game. **'Tuesday, December 1' ***'12:00 p.m.' Shonash Ravine is renamed Eastwood Ravine. *'1886' **'Date unknown' ***Jules Eratosthenes Brown is born to Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton.conjecture from Jules being two years older than Verne, and apparently being about 9 years old when the family first leaves 1895, and conceived after his parents' marriage *'1888' **'Monday, October 29' ***Verne Newton Brown is born to Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton.Back to the Future: The Animated Series – "A Verne by Any Other Name" 1890s *'1893' **'Monday, June 12' ***The Brown family attempt a trip to 1985, but fail. Doc considers abandoning his efforts to return to 1985, but Clara reveals her own desire to see the future, making Doc realize that going to the future was their shared dream, convincing him to continue his efforts. They then see a man driving a Serpollet steam tricycle. Upon seeing the vehicle, Doc remembers the early experiments with steam powered automobiles, and decides to use Serpollet's innovations in his own steam engine design.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 5: "Clara's Story" **'Sunday, August 13' ***Doc finishes his steam time car and his time parachute, and tells his family that he is headed to 2015 to pick up the parts he needs to complete the Jules Verne Train.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 7: "Continuum Conundrum Part 2" **'Monday, August 14' ***Doc has been missing for a day, so Clara writes a letter and brings it to the Western Union, as Doc had done years earlier. She leaves the note with instructions for it to be delivered to Marty at "the highest attainable level of education prior to university, on the first Monday of March, 1986".Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" 1980s *'1985' **'Sunday, October 27' ***'11:00 a.m.' Marty McFly arrives from 1885 and the DeLorean comes to a halt near a railroad crossing. However, the DeLorean is demolished soon after in head-on collision with a diesel locomotive approaching the Eastwood Ravine Bridge in the opposite direction. Fortunately, Marty escapes and returns home to see everything is back to normal. He then drives over to check on Jennifer, who is still sleeping. After Marty wakes her up, the two go inside his truck and begins to drive back towards the railroad crossing where the DeLorean was destroyed. ***Displaying uncharacteristic self-restraint, Marty decides not to race Needles, and avoids crashing into a Rolls-Royce, thus erasing the future experienced in Timeline 5. Jennifer surprises Marty with the fax she retrieved from 2015 in that very timeline, and as it "ripples" into a blank sheet of paper, she discovers the hidden truth about time travel, exclaiming: “It erased!”. Marty takes her to see the remains of the DeLorean. *'1986' **'Monday, March 3' ***Marty is feeling depressed, as he feels that his life is boring without Doc. He doesn't want to drive his truck, so Jennifer waits for him to pick her up to go to school, but he never arrives. ***In history class, the Western Union delivery man delivers a letter to Marty that Clara wrote in 1893 with instructions to deliver the note to Martin McFly, at the highest level of education before university. The letter states that Doc went into the future and never came back, so Marty and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, head to Doc's garage for clues. ***Jennifer realizes that Marty never saw the DeLorean time machine until the temporal experiment at the Twin Pines Mall, so they both realize that Doc must have a second lab. They ask Goldie Wilson Jr., who works at the records office, for information and find out Doc has a garage registered under his birth name, Von Braun. ***When they get there, they see a another DeLorean, which has not been modified for time travel, and Marty absent-mindedly turns on a machine that he doesn't recognize. However, they don't find a flux capacitor, and don't recognize anything else that would be useful for time travel. ***At approximately 8:20 pm: Marty writes a note, and leaves it in a canister for Doc to pick up in the future. 1990s *'1994' **'Sunday, May 1' ***'12:34 p.m.' The single "Chapel O' Love" by Marty and The Pinheads reaches #11 on the charts, becoming the band's first big hit. 2010s *'2015' **'Thursday, October 29' ***'3:20 a.m.' Marlene McFly goes on her first concert tour. 2030s *'2035' **'Wednesday, May 2Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 8: "Continuum Conundrum Part 3"'' ***Due to the 19th century parts Doc was forced to use, he arrives in 2035 instead of 2015. Making his way to his secret lab, Doc discovers Marty's letter and is confused, since he's not in trouble.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 10: "Continuum Conundrum Part 5" ***When Doc tries to take money out of the bank, they believe him to be a clone as his age doesn't match what it should for someone who is supposed to be twenty years older than Doc was in 2015. ***Making his way back to the steam time car, Doc puts on the diving suit and intends to travel back to 2015. However, Officer Griff Tannen shoots an electric charge at Doc, intending to disable his implants. However, as Doc doesn't have any, he suffers amnesia. Confused, Doc reaches into his pocket and pulls out Marty's letter. Not knowing what else to do, he drives the steam time car to 1986, at the time and place mentioned in the note. '''This creates Timeline 14, which begins at Doc's entry point in 1986 and timeline 13 fades away. Trivia *''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' revealed that Doc had accidentally traveled to 2035 in his steam time car before he finished the Jules Verne Train, and was only able to return to 1893 with the help of Marty and Jennifer's counterparts from 1986. Because Doc visited 1986 before he visited 1985 at the end of Back to the Future Part III, Doc would not have shown up with his family in this timeline. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future (IDW Publishing)'' **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' References Category:Timelines